Shattered
by TakikoHotaruFirefly
Summary: One-shot revolving around an OC.


"I trusted you! Where were you when I was on trial? I hate you! I never wish to speak or even look at you!" A female's voice roared throughout the cell room.

"Y-You can't possibly mean that, my chrysanthemum blossom!" A male voice replied Within his reply, his voice cracked throughout his voice.

The female scoffed. "Yes, I do. Just even looking at you disgusts me! Now, leave me be! The faster my execution is, the faster I'll be put out of my wrenching misery."

Trying to contain the tears, that was lurking behind the male's grey eyes, he gave a nod to the female sitting in front of him. "Very well. Before I leave, please remember these few words I am about to speak-I never intended to hurt you. Just seeing you in this prison cell is gut wrenching, and turns my intestines the wrong way. Just remember, no matter what happens I will always love you, my little Ju Mei." Lifting his palm to reach out to the bars, his large palm touched the female's cheeks, to get one last touch of that pristine, smooth skin. "Forgive me." With that single sentence, he slithered his arm back onto his side of the cell, and turned the other way. He then left the tower of the prison.

Looking toward the wooden wall, with his palm stretched out to her, touching her skin in a fatherly way like he used to, she wanted to take that hand and beg to him, to take her away from this gut wrenching place, and kill her himself. Yet, the female restrained herself, and just stared at the gloomy grey wooden walls of her prison cell, not catching another single glimpse of the man that she once called father. Without warning, a single tear escaped the female's violet eyes. Those violet eyes that once had so much life and love to them, was now blurred with tears flooding, and leaking from her cheeks. It was ironic. Tears. Tears was supposed to be a sign of weakness of where she was raised and taught. A weakness that she was never supposed to reveal in any circumstances. Overcome with grief, the prisoner fell to knees, crouched over on the dirty concrete floor, and succumbed to the misery and pain she had felt throughout the past month. That's all she had she ever felt now. Miserable. Broken. Tattered. Shattered.

From his walk from the tower prison cell, to his 8th Division Office, Shunsui sat upon his chair, consumed with grief, depression, and confusion. "How? How could I have let this happen? My little girl….My little girl is being put up for trial and execution. How could she, Ju Mei do something like this? Betray her own race and home? Why would she? I know her better than anyone, and she wouldn't commit something like this. If anything, someone framed her. Yet, if they did, then who?" All these question sprawled into that enormous head of the 8th Division Captain.

 _Knock. Knock._

A knock brought him out of his consuming thoughts. His attention cocked to the door. "Who is it?" Not even realizing the person's reishi, it was proof that this incident had gotten to him.

"Its me, sir. Nanao Ise." A melodic tune informed the Captain.

"Nanao-chan." He repeated her name, almost in like trance. "Please enter."

Without even questioning, his lieutenant, Nanao, slid the door open, entered, and slid the door behind her. She trotted over to his desk. Her footsteps receded, and stood in front his desk. "Sir? I am sorry about Ju Mei. I know how much she meant to you."

"Nanao-chan. You are familiar with kinds of paperwork. Correct?" He asked, a rhetorical question. "I need you to look into something. It has to do with Ju's prosecution and trial." His attention had followed her regular actions and gestures, to finally where she is at now. His grey eyes took a glance at her. It wasn't his usual glance-the nonchalant, happy go lucky, but a more strict look. "I want you to gather anything involving her Captain Gin Ichimaru, Captain Aizen Sosuke, and activity she had outside her normal activities. This is a serious matter. Keep this hidden from everyone. It is not to leave this room. Do not speak of this to anyone, but only I. The files, documents, or anything that involves this prosection has to be on my desk by the day of the prosecution." He gave a formative order. With a nod to her Captain, Nanao left to go grab the necessities for the files revolving Ju Mei's prosecution.

Watching her leave, Shunsui heaved a heavy sigh. He revolved back in his desk chair to the window. It gave a scenic view of a heart filled place that he keeps dear within his memory. The mountain that contains a brothel, the very same brothel that Ju Mei belonged to before she became Shunsui's adopted daughter. Memories spurred like a film within his mind from how he first met her to now. Those were the happiest time of his time; adopting a daughter, and teaching her the ways of their race, yet now all that seems like it was dream. Thinking that, tears instantly leaked from his eyes. "Ju Mei…..Ju Mei…..Ju Mei." Was all he could uttered between sobs.

Back at the prison cell, Ju Mei had calmed and stopped her wailing, yet she still remained in a ball, on that gruddy concrete floor. "Hn. Who knows. I just might end up dead in this cell. No one really cares about me. No one really ever did. The Old Man only adopted me because he felt pity for me." With a sigh, shifted her legs that were underneath her chest, in front of her. With a groan she arched her back, and stretched it like a cat would, then moved her buttocks onto her back thighs and sat up. Her hands lied on her upper thighs. Eyes and eyesight turned to the barred window, in silent thought.

 _Clack. Click. Thud._

The sound of the prison doors opened, and clicked from its grasp from its locked, and closed. The female prisoner was broken out of her thoughts. Her head cocked to the side to see who it was. Her violet eyes widened in shocked. "What? What are you assholes doing here! Isn't being locked behind bars before my execution torture for me, and amusement for you!" She slashed out to figures that appeared before her. Two figures receded in front of her, all cloaked in white. "We are here on the behalf on Central 46. We are here to tell you that your prosecution is hereby extended to tomorrow." With that simple message, the hooded figures turned their backs, and started to walk out of the prison room.

" _What?_ " She thought to herself. " _T-They can't be serious!_ " She shouted in her mind. "Wait! Please, don't go!" Eyes widen again. Words will not and refuse to come out in speech. "What? Why? Why can't I make my words spit out!" She shouted. "I...I don't wish to die. Not at least tomorrow! Ho-ou! I need you. Please!" She called out to the Zanpakuto she once held so close to her. "Please! Please! I need you. Someone! Anyone!" She shouted, falling to the ground. Her hands raised to her chest. She clenched them together, and wailed again. "OTO-SAN. OTO-SAN! PLEASE HELP ME!" She roared throughout the Seireitei. It was enough for a few people to hear her. People that she did not want to see. People that put her in that cell.

A chuckle escaped from the shadows of a corner from the cell block. This reishi. Reishi she knew all to well. 'AIZEN! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! ISN'T SEEING ME IN MISERY, BETRAYING MY OWN FATHER, AND MENTORS ENOUGH AMUSEMENT FOR YOU?" A prideful smirk appeared from the figure now stepping towards the sunlight, revealing it to be the very man that placed her in the cell. Aizen Sosuke. Aizen Sosuke wasn't an average Captain. He was manipulative, two-faced man. A mild featured man brown scholarly hair complemented with soft brown eyes, enhanced with square glasses. Adorned on his body was the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division's Captain Haori over the uniform. "Oh?~" Aizen cooed. "Don't get me wrong. This is amusement. But, I believe something else should be done to your case as well. How about slashing my very own body across the Seireitei? Yet, you hardly know I will be dead. Everyone will be under my illusion. But, even you know that. " With a rehetorical question, the man gave a cynical smirk.

"What? No. You can't! You wouldn't!" She said in disbelief. Yet, this woman knew in full well that he would, and what he was capable of. Not even answering her, the man left with plans of framing for his own death in this case under an illusion. Once again, Ju was powerless. Torn. Shattered. She watched the very man that put her behind bars, commit an even bigger sin that this. Have those that she loved and cared about under his own illusion. "Please. Not them. Not them. Anyone, but the people that are dear to me, please! Aizen!" She screamed out to nothingness, falling to the ground, in pain again. Not because of her own pain. But, because of the pain that people she loved would believe that she was capable of committing the biggest sin-killing a Captain. This one incident-it caused a breakthrough to Aizen. Her happy, energetic personality was completely washed away to the malicious, cold, and haughty personality. Her heart is now completely closed off. Sealed from having any positive emotions, but, only negative emotions.

Outside of the prison tower, three cloaked figures were snooping around. "If I help you, you promise to take Ju Mei away from here. To keep away from the very place she calls home." A melodic asked, clutching a Zanpakuto, or sword, that held a red hilt at the top of it, she clenched it for comfort. As of this moment, it was the only thing she could held. The very woman she looked to as a sister and dear friend was being held inside a locked cell. "Yes. Both of us plan on taking her away. Away from this place. Plan to force her live a life as a human. Plan to have her under our guardianship. That we can promise you." A male voice informed the female that had asked. The female that asked, nodded in understand-ment. "Thank you, Urahara-san, Yoriuchi-san." With a swift shunpo, the woman that was addressed as Yoriuchi, signalled the two to follow her. Both nodding, they followed her, also using shunpo.

A few meters away from the gates of the prison tower, Manami analyzed the area. "Two. Three. Three Shinigami guarding the entryway. I'll distract them. Wait here." Without having the other time to respond, she shunpo-ed to the guards, with the red hilt Zanpakuto still in hand. "Excuse me? Would it be alright if I seen the prisoner?" "We are on strict orders not to let any seated officers enter the prison tower." One lowly guard informed the female. "Hn. Such a pity. Here, I thought this would be easy. Perhaps not." Electric blue hues narrowed and averted into a quick glance, before using one single kick to put the guards into a cold sleep. Being a seated officer, this female was an excellent person in hand-to-hand combat. Raising her hand up in the air, her sleeve falling part way, she moved her index and middle finger, swaying it, for the other two intruders to come her way. With a simple nods of the intruders heads, they once again, shunpo-ed to the gates.

"Let's go!" The female led their way within the prison tower by shun, and to the prison cell that Ju Mei was in. The other two intruders followed her. "Ju Mei! Ju Mei!" The melodic voice called out to the prisoner. The person behind the bars, still lying on the concrete floor, rose to just enough to get a glimpse to see who disturbed her. "What? What is it now? Have you come to laugh at me? Laugh at me like everyone else did behind my back?" Her voice, now consumed with darkness and coldness, questioned. Taking off her hood, the electric blue eyed woman, revealed who she finally was. Jet cherry red hair, slim in figure, electric blue eyes. Manami Abarai. "Manami. Manami Abarai. But, how?" Ju Mei asked in disbelief. Her cold violet eyes widened in shock. "Now is the not time for answers. We have to get you out of here." A male voice responded. The male took off his hood and revealed himself. Tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes, Hair messy and light blonde with strands framing the sides of his face, and hanging between his eyes, and chin stubble. Adorned on top of that messy blonde hair, a green white striped hat. Adorned on his body, a single gray cloak , covering his clothes. This man was Kisuke Urahara. "No time to quak! We have to leave now before anymore people come!" Shouted a female. The shout that belonged to the female, removed her hood, revealing a slender, dark skinned, almost olive colored skin, average height, with golden colored eyes, and long violet hair, that is kept tied back in a ponytail. This woman was Yoruichi Shihoin. Without a single word, Manami released a bakudo known as Sokatsui. Placing a hand in front of her chest, she recited a single command, Bakudo Number 99, Sokatsui!" A torrent blast of energy sprouted out from her palm, releasing a blast of energy, ripping the bars directly out of the ground, and crashing to the sides. Ju Mei, speechless, at her saviors, just ran to the man known as Kisuke Urahara. With a slight chuckle, he picked her up, and held her in a father like way. "Ju Mei, I believe this is yours." Manami commented, handing the red hilt Zanpakuto to the Raven female. Holding out her hand, she grabbed the Zanpakuto, and held it close to her. "Ho-ou. Ho-ou." The female cried out it's name. A soft smile tugged at the Raven's cheeks. "Please. Please. Take me away from here. Anywhere, but, here. The human world. The Underworld. I don't care. Just take me away." She pleaded to her three saviors. "M'Lady. We were going to do that in the first place. Before, we leave, any goodbyes you wish to say?" The female Raven nodded. "Mami-chan. Let my father know, I am truly sorry, for the words I spat at him, and tell everyone that I am associated with, I am also sorry, and have passed." No longer could the redhead contain her tears, she hugged the Raven that she considered her sister, and best friend. "I will. I will. Just don't go dying on me! Ya hear me!" With a slight laugh, Ju Mei nodded. Shuffling, the cloak that was wrapped around Manami's body, she clothed it around Ju's body. "Now, go!" The female shouted. Without a single word, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ju Mei shunpo-ed out of the prison tower, and opened up a Senkaimon. Still being held by Kisuke, Ju Mei caught a last glimpse of the place she considered her home, the Seireitei. The Seireitei was her home, her refuge, her comfort and security. It was a place where she had made several memories. Good and bad. All of them reeled like film negatives in her mind. Tears, again, flooded her eyes, and leaked down her cheeks. She cocked her head to the side that was clothed with the man that held her haori's sleeve. There. There, inside that clothed sleeve, she, cried her eyes out. Cried her eyes knowing she would never see the place she called home.


End file.
